pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Toll road
A toll road is a road which the user pays directly for there to be able to make use of ( toll ). Some toll roads use large and expensive works of art as tunnels and bridges . Then often talk about toll tunnels and bridges. In the Netherlands and Belgium is usually set at toll roads that use exceptional expensive artwork and / or roads with works that are paid with money from private investors . Often the true toll for a period of decades after the opening of construction of the building in order to recoup the costs again. Tolls on the highway Mexico City - Puebla. Contents * 1 History * 2 Modern toll roads ** 2.1 Combined toll * 3 Trucks * 4 toll systems in Belgium and the Netherlands ** 4.1 Belgium ** 4.2 Netherlands * 5 Some national toll systems ** 5.1 France *** 5.1.1 Classes and rates *** 5.1.2 Toll Road Operators ** 5.2 Ireland ** 5.3 Indonesia ** 5.4 Italy ** 5.5 Germany ** 5.6 England ** 5.7 Scandinavia ** 5.8 Spain ** 5.9 Austria and Switzerland ** 5:10 Turkey ** 5.11 United States * 6 Road * 7 Trivia * 8 See also * 9 External links * 10 References History Toll was traditionally levied on roads and waterways. This was generally a kind of tax, compare the word: tax collector . Also levied at the border crossing tolls were, there is the German word for Zoll customs postfrom. Sometimes there was theft: a robber baron could from his stronghold in the navigation monitor and money of the skippers requirements for passage. Later toll was levied at different points of roads such as theChaussée Liege . There was a barrier (also: barrier or Barreel called) disposed near a tollbooth . Often one another and also provide an inn and a tavern . The proceeds from the tolls were used to build the road and maintain, and to provide for the maintenance of the tolgaarder. Even with shipping one knows anything in the form of bridge money and lock money . Of this, the bridge operator respectively lockkeeper maintained.Prior to passage through large waterworks as the Suez Canal and the Panama Canal must channel money to be paid. These are substantial amounts. For many years, in most countries, road tax used to build roads, for which the time-consuming toll was dropped. In many countries, however, knows the network of major highways through toll systems. Often a network is managed by a company which earns revenue from the toll. Modern toll roads Traditionally toll was levied when they passed a certain point. That was true not only for roads and bridges, but also - and especially - for ferries. A ferry is indeed almost always staffed, so no additional staff is required to collect the toll. In modern motorway road users often get a ticket if he driving onto the road. This is done by automatic equipment. A barrier ensures that the motorist does not by driving without having to hold a ticket. On leaving the way he shows the card and pays toll on the distance traveled. Here, too, there is a barrier, so that it is not possible without payment by driving. It goes without saying that such a highway sound is enclosed and that one can not easily outside the toll to can leave the highway. In the figure is an example of the toll that passes the road user. At the beginning of the highway - the image at a roundabout - it is often not necessary to issue a ticket. Who can show a ticket when leaving the highway, pay from the start. Combined toll In practice, it is often the case more complicated, because the toll gates are combined for both directions. Who at exit 2 off the highway, must prove that he comes from ramp 1 and ramp 6. So should not there also be handed a ticket at one ramp. By combining the toll gates for both directions, it is saved on manpower. During off-peak hours can be a single tolgaarder handle all traffic, and also needed at busier times there are fewer tolgaarders. The disadvantage is the extra infrastructure: in the first place, there must be, as already said, also be issued at the beginning of the road tickets and in the second place, there are required more crossovers. There is sometimes an exception. The traffic from the two directions is normally guided by several toll gates, so that there are no cards are needed for the traffic that comes from the very first ramp. The toll booths are located side by side, separated by a fence. At night, when there is little traffic, the fence is removed and there is only one toll gate open. The tolgaarder should watch where the cars come from. Combined tollbooths and rest areas can be beneficial to a driver who passes a ramp. He can go to the next exit or rest area and only pay for the portion of the road that he travels meant. But there is also fraud. Two motorists each other at a combined service area to come and travel in opposite directions, can exchange their tickets. They then pay any less for the trip. Trucks Due to the heavy weight of the truck, they load the network more. In most European countries by trucks (GVW of 12 tonnes or more) pay an additional tax for the use of the motorway . In the Netherlands, the heavy motor vehicle tax (BZM). Who pays the tax, receives a vignette . In Germany is to start an electronic toll system on January 1, 2005. See: Toll Collect . Toll systems in Belgium and the Netherlands Belgium * If the proposal by the EU would be approved, would be in Belgium to introduce a vignette for all Belgian roads, not just highways. This should have been done in the form of an electronic vignette via the license plate of the user. The plan was much criticism, making it the job since March 2007. * In Belgium in 2005 a toll tunnel in use: Liefkenshoektunnel at Antwerp . During the work on the Kennedy Tunnel Liefkenshoektunnel toll was made several times. It is customary to make toll-free Liefkenshoektunnel, in incidents on the Antwerp ring road. * On the future Oosterweel tunnel toll will be levied. * The Cointe Tunnel on the A602 in Liège is a schaduwtoltunnel . The tunnel was completed in 2000 and connects the E25 (in Luxembourg) with the E40 (from Brussels). SOFICO (Société Wallonne de financement des infrastructures complémentaire) has paid the construction. The Walloon Region will pay back the investment, based on the number of vehicle passages. * The A8 is schaduwtol levied by SOFICO on the Ghislenghien area - Hacquegnies. Netherlands Former toll in Tollhouse, on the road from Nijmegen to Grave Westerscheldetunnel House Almelo 1837 : half a cent per cow or sheep, two and a half cents per horse or donkey Until the twentieth century were toll roads in the Netherlands is very common. Where the construction or maintenance of roads not (fully) funded out of general funds, was to eliminate this funded toll to use the road. Until the early 20th century did municipalities tolls on all vehicles. The charge was true even for pedestrians and livestock. The toll booths were often at the beginning of the municipal road. On 1 April 1953, the Dutch government abolished municipal squirming. In the Netherlands in 2008 three toll roads in use: Toll tunnels * Westerschelde in Zeeland , for thirty years, until 2033 * Kiltunnel (since 1977) in Dordrecht * The Wijkertunnel for thirty years (until 2026) called schaduwtoltunnel . In this tunnel tolls not by motorists but by Rijkswaterstaat paid per vehicle passage on the private financiers of the Wijkertunnel (including ING Bank and PGGM ) former toll tunnel: * The Beneluxtunnel since 1980 toll-free. Toll bridges * The toll bridge at Nieuwerbrug (since 1788), is the only toll bridge in Netherlands former toll bridges: * The toll bridge at Haastrecht 's toll since 1965 * The Haringvlietbrug 's toll since 1974 * The Zeeland Bridge toll since 1993 * The Prince Willem-Alexander Bridge in Tiel since 1996 toll-free. Some national toll systems France In France , in most highways toll levied. In exchange for the pay toll private car owners in France have no road tax to pay. Autoroutes du Sud de la France (ASF) is the largest toll company in France. Meanwhile (2006) all French toll roads are privatized . Payment can be cash in euros , with credit card or with a system of electronic toll collection called Télépéage . Also at some bridges and tunnels toll must be paid, such as the Millau Viaduct , the Normandy Bridge and the A86 Duplex Tunnel . Classes and Rates * Class 1: passenger cars, light commercial vehicles and mini-buses (with or without trailer) whose height is less than or equal to 2 meters. This height is measured excluding any roof boxes and the like. * Class 2: all cars from Class 1 with a trailer or caravan heights between 2 and 3 meters, most vans and most campers to a laden weight of 3.5 tonnes. Exception concerns vehicles for disabled transport in this class, which may be classified in Class 1. * Class 3: Two-axle vehicles with a height of 3 meters, and all vehicles with a permissible weight exceeding 3.5 tonnes. Exception is the A14 , all the buses here are classified in Class 4, even though they have only two axles. * Class 4: vehicles or combinations of vehicles with more than two axles, whose total height over 3 meters and / or whose weight exceeds 3.5 tonnes. * Class 5: motorcycles (with or without sidecar) and tricycles. Toll Road Operators Toll in France Ireland Ireland currently raises tolls for particular roads, tunnels and bridges. Toll Toll is called there. This can cash, credit card or via an electronic system (a "cabinet" in the car) to be paid. Toll bridges: * M1 - Toll bridge over the Boyne in Drogheda * M50 - Toll bridge over the Liffey in the ring road of Dublin * R131 - the East Link Bridge over the Liffey in Dublin * N25 - Tolburg on the Suir near Waterford Toll tunnel: * M50 - toll tunnel between the junction with the M1 and Dublin Port * N18 - toll tunnel under the Shannon near Limerick Toll roads: For some (fast) toll roads in Ireland should also be paid. * M3 near Dunboyne * M3 near Navan * M4 near Kilcock * N6 near Ballinasloe * N8 near Fermoy Indonesia In Indonesia, almost all motorways are toll. The roads are mentioned Jalan Tol. Italy Camera Checked toll on the A9 fromMilan , just before the Swiss border nearComo Also in Italy , in most highways toll (Pedaggio) levied. The roads are owned by the regions where they run through and be publicly tendered by Ente Nazionale per le Strade (ANAS), the government agency responsible for the national road network. The operating company which offers the most favorable terms (eg, pays the most) may exploit the way. In exchange, an operating company may levy the statutory tolprijs. Almost all motorways are toll roads. However, in the far south of Italy has decided to levy a toll on the economy boost. The main operating company is Autostrade per l'Italia Autostrade Group . Interpreter Welding: * Class A: All 2-axle road users, less than 1.3 meters. * Class B: All 2-axle road users, higher than 1.3 meters. * Class C: All 3-axle road users. * Class D: All 4-axle road users. * Class E: All 5-axis road users. Germany * For freight traffic was in 2003 introduced an automated system that toll (Maut) gave up the use of motorways. * Warnowtunnel (opened September 2003) England * Traffic in downtown London needs since 17 February 2003 to pay 5 pounds toll (toll). Since June 4, 2005 this has increased to 10 pounds. The charge of this congestion charge seems to have a positive impact on the average speed in the congestion-sensitive inner London (30% less traffic). In 2007 the area was, where it is valid, extended to the west and then also included Chelsea and Westminster. This expansion was made in 2011 reversed. * Mersey Tunnel in Liverpool , Tyne Tunnel, Severn Bridge, Clifton Bridge * Trucks over 3.5 tons must pay a toll from 2007/2008. It is calculated per kilometer, based on the vehicle type (size + emission class) and type of road (highway or not). There is counted around 15 pence per kilometer. * The British government is due to the success of London now also launched a study to pricing enter (toll depending on time) on all UK motorways, to fight the traffic jams around major cities. As yet, apart from a large-scale introduction of tolls on existing highways. * On the ring of London , the M25 (London Orbital), to be paid between 6:00 and 22:00 toll for crossing the Thames at the height of Dartford , too Dartford Crossing mentioned. The rate for cars is GBP 2.50. Scandinavia * Great Belt Bridge - Denmark (Bompenge) * Oresund Bridge - between Denmark and Sweden (Betalväg) In Norway it is customary to lift during the construction of a new road on the existing road toll, which the building is partially funded. Once the road is in use subject to the new road toll until funding is recouped. Also must at the entrance of most cities to pay toll. Around Stockholm was operating a belt of tollbooths on August 1, 2007. On weekdays must toll (trängselskatt, pushed tax) are paid for any vehicle with Swedish registration number of the city on or coasting between 6:30 and 18:30. From 1 January 2013, this system is also in Gothenburg introduced. 2 Spain Interpreter Aartje a Spanish highway In Spain will be levied on many toll motorways (peaje). Austria and Switzerland Play Media Camera Checked toll on the Brenner motorway In Austria and Switzerland will toll (Maut) levied on the use of the highway by a toll sticker . The maintenance is carried out by, among other cameras. Apart from the toll sticker extra tolls are sometimes levied for tunnels and bridges like the Tauern tunnel and the tunnel of the Great St. Bernard Pass . Vignettes can be purchased at VAB-, Touring or ANWB outlets or at the borders. Turkey On some highways in Turkey (Otoyolları or Karayollari) tolls. One example is the bridge over the Bosphorus from the European to the Asian side of Istanbul (Boğaziçi Köprüsü). Toll is charged in three ways: via KGS (Kartli Geçiş Sistemi), HGS (Hizli Geçiş Sistemi) and OGS (Otomatik Geçiş Sistemi). KGS uses a prepaid card that you need to observe for the toll. HGS (Hizli is Turkish for "fast") is a system for which one does not have to stop. An RFID chip is placed on the windshield and is read when one passes the toll. The toll amount is automatically debited from the linked bank account. OGS operates on the basis of a toll sticker . A fixed amount is paid (monthly or annually) and a sticker with a barcode is placed behind the windshield. Cars that pass the OGS gate are recorded by cameras and bar code is automatically checked for validity. This makes the system more reliable because with KGS can only pass with ticket and license plates are registered with OGS HGS and thus the fine can be sent home when no one, with forged or expired stickers or chips pass through the tollbooths. USA Toll station in Orlando, Florida Some toll roads in the United States are owned by private companies, others are owned by states or cities. Some toll roads are owned by the government, are operated by private companies. Some American states fit the Build-Operate-Transfer - BOT system or increasing. Private companies pave the way to, and have the opportunity to exploit the way for a time as a toll road. Thereafter, the road is transmitted to the government. This principle is applied in Arkansas , California , Delaware , Florida , Illinois , Indiana ,Mississippi , Texas , and Virginia . In other states are mostly toll roads managed by a company of the state of the road is located is owned. New York , Massachusetts , New Hampshire , New Jersey , Ohio ,Pennsylvania , Kansas , Oklahoma and West Virginia manage toll roads in this way. This is also the case for older roads in states applying the BOT principle. Traffic The payment of toll roads can entail risks regarding the safety . At the points of payment run toll roads often broadly in sometimes six to eight lanes each with a pay booth.A possible problem may arise in heavy traffic when motorists choose a booth while implementing careless lane changes. In addition, they simultaneously watch their pockets or glove compartment to scour the toll ticket or purse and therefore makes it less on other road users. The merging of the normal lane immediately after the tollbooths can cause unsafe situations in crowds. Trivia In the book Alone in the world ( 1880 ) shows that along the English must be paid toll roads, and that France does not occur. Today it is the reverse. Category:Tolls Category:Road Category:Traffic Engineering